


Remember me when you dance under the stars

by Scarletxmoon



Series: One Shot/drabble memes [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletxmoon/pseuds/Scarletxmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for the Darling Pan  Ship week over on tumblr<br/>Theme: Dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember me when you dance under the stars

Wendy despised school dances; it was something that the people of this era seemed to love. For Wendy it was a painful reminder of things that had happened while she had been in Neverland. After the fall of Pan, Wendy’s brothers had whisked her away back to London, a London much different than the one she had left behind. They had enrolled her in school to help her take her mind off of what happened in the 100 years she had spent there. To help her forget the Pan who had been defeated by Rumple at the cost of his own life. Wendy had wanted to mourn him, she wanted to hate him and she would never forget him—for it is hard to forget your first love. Wendy stood in the auditorium which had been decorated in pastel colours representing the coming of spring. She wore a short white dress with a light blue coat, and dark blue leggings. She had been trying to fit in with the clothing of this era but she couldn’t shake the love of dresses that she had. She watched her friends twirl around the dance floor with their dates; she of course had none for there was no one who could replace him. She listened to the pop music that played in the background, not something she would have chosen to listen too. She tried to smile and be happy but she knew she never would. The horrors of 100 years can be hard to forget.

She sighed softly to herself and headed towards the door, she needed the fresh air to help her clear her head. The air was warm, with a slight breeze from the evening wind. She could just stay out here watch the sunset and no one would likely care. Her mind drifted to the memories of dancing under the stars around big bonfires with him greens eyes reflecting the fire light enchanting her. She remembered twirling around with laughter on her lips. She remembered the sweet kisses he gave and the promises of always being together.

“But that was a lie to. We’re not together.” She whispered to no one, her eyes staring up at the stars that had just begun to peek out in the night sky, her eyes landed on the second on from the right which was now a land of emptiness.

“I would never lie to you bird.” His voice cut through the silence stifling a gasp from her. She whipped around thinking she was find nothing behind her but there stood Peter in modern clothing looking like he fit into the world. His face was the same, young and beautiful; his green eyes glinted in the glow of the street lights.

“How are you here? They said you had been killed.” He chuckled at her, shaking his head at her closing the distance.

“Rumple tried but his sacrifice was in vain. Neverland recreated me, brought me back to life. As his life snuffed out mine became stronger.” He smirked at her; he was so close now she could reach out and touch him, know that he was real. “And now I’m here for a little bird that seemed to have flown away from me.” His hands found hers and pulled her towards him, he twirled her around dancing with her under the street lights to music that could not be heard by any other soul but them. When they finally stopped she stared up at him with a smile on her face.

“I love you.” She whispered to him, resting her head against his chest. She didn’t see the smirk he gave when he answered her.

“I know.” He turned her face up to his and leaned forward brushes his lips softly against her before adding pressure and deepening the kiss. Her arms went around his neck as he held her, lifting from the ground. When he broke the kiss he whispered to her.

“Let’s go home Bird.”


End file.
